


Four plots, One Story- Unnamed LiS Fantasy-esque Story

by Mega_Erofan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Four plots, Gen, One story, just an idea, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Mega_Erofan
Summary: This is just a weird dream I just had and broke down the story that I recall into four brief plots that happened simultaneously throughout. I wrote these just after waking up and processing them with my grammarly app, so some of the ideas conveyed might sound strange initially. I just wanted to get the ideas down and out to see how it might be received. I like it to be honest but I'm also still trying to wake up from sleep that lasted maybe five or six hours.





	Four plots, One Story- Unnamed LiS Fantasy-esque Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and possibly edit these (changing names and such) before I try to write the story. It shall start while I'm out today and we'll see where it goes from there. I'm open to suggestions.

Maxine and the rest of her friends from Blackwell have finally left school behind them but a whole new adventure awaits them in the form of a road trip via Chloe and Victoria's prompting. The group is going on a trip to an exclusive camp for only those that receive special invitations like Victoria and Chloe but they're allowed to bring some of their friends. For Chloe, that's Max, Warren, and Kate. For Victoria, that's Nathan, Harley, and Star. Once they arrive, something doesn't seem right with the camp or the ones that run it. After poking around, Maxine and Harley must team up to figure out what's going on at this campground where odd magical creatures run amok, a fellow "camper" gives vague clues to the bigger picture, and a trio of inside man are the only way they might escape the clutches of the potential evil at Camp Wonderpines.

  
Camp Wonderpines was once privately run by an undercover wizard until he suddenly vanished, leaving his corrupt second-in-command in charge who pursues to master the Dark Arts and take over the mortal world with this ultimate power. To do this, he needs to sacrifice a vast number of "gifted children" and begins sending invitations to children to pull out the gifted ones for his purposes and do as he wishes with the ones that remain. He only needs two more to finish his plans but some of his former master's followers are beginning to become too curious, including a trio that has always been wavering in their loyalty and his former master's daughter now his wife. Will he complete is ritual and gain his ultimate power or will he be underhanded by the forces within his usurped kingdom?

  
Electra has always had a feeling her father's disappearance was too convenient for his assistant to take over in every meaning including taking her hand in marriage as her father wanted for her. She has recently discovered her father's work journal that may hold the truth of not only his work but what may have happened to him but she can't crack the spell on it alone. She decides to recruit the help of the next batch of gifted children her beloved invites to his camp to discover what has been going on and finally find the truth behind her father's disappearance. She might not like what she finds, but is knowing the truth better than continuing living this potential lie?

The followers of David Warick had always been undyingly loyal to his cause even after he disappeared without a trace one night while close to discovering something phenomenal. However, some of his followers smell something fishy when their new master begins going in the opposite direction of their former friend's work. A trio of followers, a dragonkin and a set of twin imps, suspect dark intentions behind their new master's research and try to discover the truth while protecting his newest batch of victims at his death camp to buy enough time to discover what is truly going on. Sacrifices must be made to discover the truth and protect the realm of magic from a threat that grows stronger each day.


End file.
